


Stay, amrâlimê

by palubass



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Courtship, Dwarf & Hobbit Cultural Differences, F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Kíli/Tauriel, Misunderstandings, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Slow Burn, Traditions
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palubass/pseuds/palubass
Summary: Aunque la batalla haya sido ganada, quedan heridas por cerrar y un reino que llevar al esplendor de antaño.En medio de todo eso, Bilbo decide quedarse en Erebor y ayudar a sus compañeros mientras intenta comprender qué sentimientos hay entre él y Thorin.





	1. To bid you farewell

**Author's Note:**

> *risa nerviosa*
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! 
> 
> Mi primera incursión en este fandom y con esta gran pareja. Hacía mucho que no me ilusionaba tanto con una pairing como para escribir un longfic.  
> Realmente empecé con la idea para un oneshot, pero había tantas cosas de este universo que quería explorar que me hubiera quedado corta.
> 
> Es una oportunidad para mí de desarrollar la relación entre estos dos personajes que me encantan y la química que tienen juntos <3
> 
> Tengo más o menos planeado todo el fanfic y ya estoy escribiendo los siguientes capítulos, así que esperad actualizaciones más o menos constantes.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste! Cualquier comentario o crítica será más que bien recibido~
> 
> PD: amrâlimê significa 'mi amor' en khuzdûl ;) y el título del capítulo está sacado de la canción The Last Goodbye, de Billy Boyd.

La espalda de Thorin empezaba a cosquillearle allí donde el frío suelo de hielo comenzaba a entumecerle, pero la sangre que brotaba de su herida estaba caliente y el contraste le arañaba los sentidos.

“Así que esto es morirse” –pensó y las comisuras de su boca se alzaron brevemente: era casi como quedarse dormido. Notaba que la vida se le escapaba gota a gota de la herida de su abdomen, los ojos le pesaban y poco a poco su visión se volvía menos clara. No dolía, porque ya no sentía nada, estaba en calma. La fiebre del oro que había anegado su corazón y todos sus pensamientos le parecía ahora muy lejana, y sólo lamentaba partir así, sin poder despedirse y, sobre todo, sin haber hecho las paces con el hobbit. Lo último que habían compartido era un momento de odio, nublado por el sentimiento de traición que había embargado a Thorin al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, uno de los suyos mentía. Y quizás eso era lo más doloroso, lo que le había hecho reaccionar así: había dejado entrar al mediano a un lugar donde muy pocos podían entrar, le había permitido dejar una huella demasiado profunda dentro de él; sólo para destrozar esa confianza y clavársele más dentro aquella traición.

Todo eso era lo que le había cruzado por la cabeza en las milésimas de segundo en las que cogió al hobbit con la intención de tirarle muralla abajo. Sólo la intervención de Gandalf y quizás, muy, muy quizás, algo que estaba dentro de él, que seguía al fondo de lo que verdaderamente era Thorin, había logrado evitar que abriese la mano y dejase caer a Bilbo.

Ahora podía ir, quizás no en paz, pero sí en calma. Con su muerte no podría arreglar todas las malas decisiones que había tomado en los últimos días. No podría despedirse de Kíli, ni acariciar por última vez el rostro de Fíli, tampoco lucharía con Dwalin a su lado, ni escucharía los sabios consejos de Balin. Sus dedos se crisparon involuntariamente cuando se dio cuenta de que tampoco volvería a asombrarse ante las costumbres tan diferentes de los hobbits, y como habría cierto mediano al que no podría decir que estaba equivocado y que tenía razón, que hay cosas más preciosas que el oro, riquezas más valiosas, sin estar hechas de metal, pero sí de carne y de sueños.

Ya no había remedio para lo que dejaba atrás, pero llevándose a Azog con él podía dar esperanza a los que quedaban allí. El oro bajo la montaña serviría para reconstruir la ciudad de Valle y permitir una nueva vida a aquellos que habían sobrevivido al fuego del dragón. Kíli sería Rey bajo la montaña, a falta de su hermano, y sería un buen rey, justo y valiente. No había hecho las cosas como debía cuando había tenido la oportunidad, pero esperaba que tras su muerte Erebor volviera a ser un reino próspero y protector de sus gentes.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pinchazo en el pecho. Enseguida notó como el aire ya no llenaba sus pulmones con la misma facilidad de antes y cerró los ojos, notando el aire frío de aquella cima, esperando que las brumas le llevasen.

 

 

Bilbo aún notaba en su espalda el golpe seco que se había dado contra una roca y le había dejado inconsciente. Por su cuello y su nuca, enredándose en su pelo y corriéndole por los omóplatos, caía un hilo de sangre caliente que le dejaba pegajoso y mareado. En su mano seguía estando Dardo y había tenido la sensatez de ponerse el anillo mientras corría buscando a algunos de los enanos que se habían separado del grupo y que, muy probablemente, estarían batiéndose contra los innumerables enemigos que habían aparecido.

Sus pasos le dirigían hacia un alto desde el que podría divisar el estado de la contienda. Quizás no serviría de nada, pensó, más de una vez le habían recordado que él no era un guerrero, pero ya prometió una vez que ayudaría a esos enanos a recuperar su hogar, porque todo el mundo merece uno. Y no podía evitar pensar que les había fallado a todos. Tendría que haber sido capaz de entender mejor a Thorin, de evitar que cayera sumido en aquella oscura enfermedad que provocaba el oro. Ahora solo podía intentar arreglar aquella situación, esperando que ninguno de los enanos sufriera un destino terrible por su culpa.

A lo lejos vio a Kíli y a aquella mujer elfa pelear en otra de las torres contra lo que parecía una docena de orcos. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, buscando el mejor sitio para cruzar de un lado a otro cuando vio una mancha borrosa en el suelo, encima de un lago helado con numerosas grietas. Con el corazón en la garganta, bloqueándole los pulmones, se dio cuenta de que aquella mancha corpulenta, oscura y con el pelo largo esparcido a su alrededor, era Thorin.

Corrió hasta su posición, saltando y esquivando los trozos de hielo que amenazaban con partirse a su alrededor y debajo de sus pies; sin mirar una segunda vez el cadáver de Azog, los ojos vacíos sin vida; hasta que las formas del cuerpo del rey bajo la montaña fueron haciéndose distinguibles. Siguió corriendo hasta él, agachándose con rapidez a su lado, dejando Dardo descuidada, mientras cogía a Thorin de los bordes del abrigo de pieles con cuidado.

– No, no, no... –empezó a decir, más para sí mismo, mientras mecía con sus manos temblorosas el cuerpo del enano–. No estás muerto, no estás muerto.

Llevó la mano hasta el corazón de Thorin y respiró hondamente, aliviado, al notar como un pequeño latido golpeaba contra su palma. Le abrió las pieles y la sangre que manaba de la herida, lenta pero constantemente, corrió por su costado. Bilbo miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que le sirviera para taponar la herida. Rasgó un trozo de su camisa y apretó con fuerza la tela contra la herida. Thorin reaccionó violentamente al notar la presión, convulsionándose durante un instante, para volver a caer en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Bilbo apoyó la oreja sobre su pecho, buscando aquel débil latido. No sabría qué hacer si dejaba de escuchar su sonido. No importaba que hacía tan sólo unas horas Thorin le hubiera repudiado y hubiera llegado incluso a amenazarle con tirarle muralla abajo. Sabía que aquel Thorin no era con el que había compartido un viaje a través de bosques y cimas, durmiendo bajo las estrellas y aprendiendo sobre el reino bajo la montaña, viendo los ojos del antiguo príncipe iluminarse cuando hablaba de su hogar. Sabía que tras las nubes que empañaban los ojos azules del Rey bajo la Montaña seguía estando Thorin Escudo de Roble.

Sintió el cuerpo bajo sus manos y se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado frío. Se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, dejando sobre sí únicamente la fina cota de valioso mithril que Thorin, aun poseído por el oro, le había regalado. No pudo evitar pensar que si Thorin la hubiera reservado para sí mismo no estaría así.

Colocó bajo su cuerpo con dificultad la capa, intentando que su cuerpo no tocara directamente el hielo, mientras que con su chaqueta le tapó, sin dejar de presionar la herida, que parecía haber dejado de sangrar tan profusamente, aunque el reguero rojo que había dejado sobre la blanca nieve daba cuenta del mal estado en que se encontraba el enano. Cuando estaba acabando de cubrirle para que dejara de perder calor, notó en su muñeca el agarre de una mano más grande que la suya, suave pero firme. Bilbo se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con los ojos de Thorin clavados en los suyos.

– Bilbo... –comenzó a decir, su voz apenas un hilo antes de empezar a toser, ganándose una mirada de preocupación de Bilbo–. Me alegro que estés aquí, no quería irme sin despedirme.

– No –dijo Bilbo, negando rápidamente, agarrando con fuerza la mano de Thorin mientras apretaba el trozo de tela contra su herida–. No te vas a ningún lado, no ahora, que has recuperado tu hogar.

“No ahora, que estoy aquí” pensó Bilbo, pero no lo dijo. Había muchas cosas que le hubiera gustado decirle, pero le faltaba todo el tiempo del mundo para ello. Thorin inspiró todo lo profundo que le permitió su cuerpo.

– Siento lo que te dije en las puertas, hiciste lo que un verdadero amigo debía hacer, sólo que estaba demasiado ciego para verlo. Tu tarea ha terminado aquí, señor saqueador... –tuvo que apartar la cabeza hacia el lado cuando un violento acceso de tos interrumpió su discurso. Se giró a mirarle con la mirada suavizada y la voz ronca más baja de lo habitual–. _Vuelve a tus libros... y a tu sillón..., planta tus árboles, míralos crecer. Si más gente valorase el hogar por encima del oro, el mundo sería un lugar más feliz_ –se despidió Thorin. Partiría mirando la cara del hobbit y, al otro lado, le estarían esperando sus padres y Fíli. Era más de lo que podía permitirse a sí mismo.

Bilbo se llevó la mano a la cara, reprimiendo un sollozo, cuando vio los ojos de Thorin volverse vidriosos. Volvió a colocar la mano sobre su corazón, notando cada vez más debilitado su pulso.

– No, Thorin, –dijo–. No puedes irte, aún te quedan cosas por hacer –le acarició la cara torpemente, notando su respiración errática–. No nos puedes dejar.

“No me puedes dejar” pensó, antes de apoyarse sobre su pecho, mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su abrigo. Sollozó contra su cuerpo, escondiendo la cara entre los pliegues del tejido cálido. No pudo escuchar el sonido de las águilas que en ese momento se inclinaban a su lado. Sólo se levantó cuando una de ellas intentó agarrar a Thorin con sus patas.

– ¡No! –gritó Bilbo, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas–. ¡No te lo lleves!

Pero poco pudo hacer, pues otra águila le cogió a él con suavidad. En aquel viaje en las garras del águila, lo único que pudo hacer Bilbo fue mirar cómo el cuerpo de Thorin se balanceaba peligrosamente en el aire. Sin poder evitarlo, Bilbo se rindió al agotamiento y a las emociones que no dejaban de sacudirle.

Recobró la consciencia agitado y nervioso, con una sensación de vértigo en la boca del estómago. Se sentía como si hubiera salido de una muy mala pesadilla. Lo siguiente que pensó fue que –irónicamente– era al revés: la pesadilla estaba al despertar. Un águila le tenía firmemente sujeto entre sus garras y se encontraban sobrevolando picos nevados que Bilbo veía pasar a su lado demasiado cerca para su comodidad. La desazón y el nudo en su estómago no se habían aflojado y el balanceo del ave le hacía sentirse vulnerable. Intentó maniobrar para poder ver hacia dónde le llevaba el águila, recordando que otras veces se habían salvado gracias a la intervención de aquellos animales.

Tan pronto como comenzó el viaje terminó. El águila se posó suavemente sobre una terraza de la montaña, cerca de los balcones de la fortaleza excavada en la piedra. Bilbo se desenganchó del agarre del animal y se acercó a Thorin en cuanto el águila que lo llevaba le posaba con suavidad antes de remontar el vuelo. Comprobó una vez más su pulso. Ahí seguía, débil pero constante. “Enano cabezota” –pensó– “no te morirás tan fácilmente”. Oyó un crujido a su espalda y se giró a tiempo de ver como otra águila posaba el cuerpo de Fíli cerca de él. Un peso se instaló en el estómago de Bilbo. Todos sabían lo que se jugaban en aquella misión pero ninguno hubiera esperado ver caer el primero al sobrino de Thorin. Su cuerpo reposaba y parecía tan lleno de vida como cuando él y Kíli se pasaban el día merodeando en busca de nuevas bromas que gastar. El águila que lo había dejado seguía a su lado y acercó una de sus garras al cuerpo del enano, antes de emitir un estridente grito. Bilbo parpadeó, confuso, pues no sabía qué estaba haciendo el animal. Parecía que algo pasaba con Fíli, pero no quería dejar a Thorin solo para acercarse hasta el cuerpo. Se fijó más atentamente en Fíli y le pareció ver un leve resplandor asomar por el cuello de su camisa. Un resplandor que le resultaba familiar. Miró un momento a su propia vestimenta y dejó escapar un jadeo, antes de levantarse con torpeza y agacharse al lado del cuerpo del enano.

– ¡Fíli! –cogió con cuidado los bordes de su ropa y la rasgó, revelando una cota de mithril tan suntuosa como la que el propio Bilbo llevaba puesta. Fíli abrió los ojos y comenzó a toser violentamente mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, donde le había herido –supuestamente– el orco. Bilbo dejó escapar una risa nerviosa, aliviado, mientras veía a Fíli recuperar el aliento con los ojos cerrados. A su alrededor comenzaron a oírse pasos que cada vez sonaban más cerca.

Vio aparecer a lo lejos a Dwalin y Óin, ambos ensangrentados pero ilesos.

– ¡Óin! –grito Bilbo–. ¡Thorin está muy mal! –dijo, levantándose del lado de Fíli y girándose hacia Thorin, quien se había desmayado definitivamente durante el vuelo con el águila. Óin y Dwalin se arrodillaron frente al líder de la compañía. Óin palpó la herida y miró con preocupación hacia Dwalin, haciéndole un gesto. Este se guardó sus armas y se echó el cuerpo de su líder a la espalda. Óin le guió adentro de la montaña. Bilbo quiso seguirles inmediatamente, ver adónde llevaban a Thorin, pero no podía dejar a Fíli. Bilbo se giró hacia el enano, quien intentaba ponerse en pie, apoyado en su espada.

– Déjame ayudarte –le pasó un brazo por la espalda y ambos empezaron a caminar. Se sentía extrañamente débil, aunque lo achacó a las emociones y al peso del enano. Fíli respiraba con dificultad, mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

– ¿Por qué has vuelto, Bilbo?

– No hables, Fíli, tenemos que ponerte a salvo –respondió el hobbit, a quien le empezaba a costar esfuerzo enfocar la vista en el suelo pedregoso–. Prometí que os ayudaría a recuperar vuestro hogar, y no puedo permitir que se diga que un Bolsón no cumple sus promesas.

Fíli comenzó a reír y la sonrisa iluminó su cara, devolviendo algo de vida a su rostro pálido. Al final de la terraza, se vislumbró la silueta de Kíli, seguido por la elfa del bosque. Kíli se paró en seco al ver a los dos hombres y una mueca de salvaje alegría se dibujó en su rostro cuando reconoció a uno de ellos como su hermano, al que había creído ver caer en la batalla. Corrió hasta ellos gritando su nombre. Fíli sonrió antes de recibir el abrazo de su hermano con la mano que tenía libre. Bilbo trastabilló hacia atrás al recibir el impulso de Kíli.

– Chicos, me parece muy bien que estemos a salvo pero... –empezó a decir, pero no pudo continuar porque una neblina ocupó su cabeza y el suelo comenzó a acercarse más y más rápido. Lo último que notó fueron los brazos de Kíli intentando sujetarle antes de que se estrellara contra la fría piedra.

 

Dejó de distinguir el paso del tiempo y todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Bien podían haber pasado días como semanas. Imágenes y sonidos se mezclaban en su cabeza como un torrente atronador durante lo que parecían horas, seguido de momentos de absoluta calma y de oscuridad absoluta. El mundo fue cobrando sentido de nuevo poco a poco. Comenzó por notar la brisa acariciando su faz y los olores del entorno que volvían a abrirse camino hasta él. Bajo sus dedos, la tosquedad de un tejido áspero que en otro tiempo había sido suave. Su espalda apoyada en una materia que no era ni blanda ni dura. Probó a girar suavemente la cabeza, notando cada terminación nerviosa de su cuello, anquilosado. Los ojos aún le pesaban demasiado y no quería hacer frente al mundo que había dejado ahí fuera. En ese estado de sensaciones ciegas podía permitirse estar en calma.

Aquello no duró demasiado. Las sensaciones que notaba fueron haciéndose más agresivas. Un dolor sordo se instaló en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y le impedía pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el entumecimiento de sus miembros y el pinchazo constante en su coronilla. También los sonidos fueron haciéndose más insistentes, ahora era capaz de distinguir pasos a su alrededor, así como voces en un murmullo, pero no podía descifrar lo que decían.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía ignorar el mundo durante mucho más tiempo, abrió los ojos. Hubiera preferido quedarse vagando en las confortabilidad de sus propias sombras, pero sabía que tenía que hacer frente al mundo. Ya no era el mismo hobbit, demasiado apegado al calor de su hogar, había probado ya el frío del mundo exterior e ignorarlo sólo aumentaría su dolor.

Aunque a su alrededor no había ninguna luz, forzó sus ojos para intentar distinguir formas en la penumbra. Poco a poco, la estancia donde estaba fue cobrando sentido y se sintió menos mareado, aunque la desazón y el nudo del estómago no se habían aflojado. No era exactamente una habitación, sino que parecía que habían aprovechado un recodo formado en la piedra para levantar una tienda improvisada, utilizando varios postes de madera y algunas telas.

Cuando fue capaz de distinguir una abertura en la cortina se levantó veloz, ignorando el fuerte dolor de cabeza ocasionado por el movimiento brusco. En el momento en que se levantó tuvo que apoyarse en la camilla improvisada donde estaba tendido porque sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. En el fondo de su mente una pregunta se iba abriendo camino: ¿qué hacía allí? ¿quién le había traído? Lo último que podía recordar era caminar apoyado al lado de Fíli, mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de Thorin. Se llevó una mano a la boca: no quería recordar eso.

Al recuperar la verticalidad se dio cuenta de que realmente había mucho más ruido fuera de su tienda de lo que se había imaginado en un principio. Se llevó la mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza y notó un rudo vendaje, entendiendo el porqué de su dolor de cabeza. Se dirigió con decisión afuera de la tienda, solo para tropezarse con Balin que entraba en ese momento.

– ¡¡Bilbo!! –exclamó Balin–. No deberías estar levantado –le reprendió, guiándole hacia la camilla. Bilbo negó con la cabeza y le agarró de los brazos, aun cuando su corazón se había alegrado inmensamente al ver al venerable enano necesitaba que le confirmase algo rápido.

– Balin, ¿y Thorin? –preguntó, el nudo en el estómago apretándose tanto que casi no podía respirar. Balin, al principio sorprendido por la vehemencia del hobbit, sonrió casi paternal, y le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

– El rey de Erebor no iba a dejarse abatir tan fácilmente, mi querido saqueador.

Bilbo casi se echó a reír ante el apelativo, tan aliviado como se sentía. Se apoyó momentáneamente en la camilla y se pasó la mano por el pelo desordenado. Casi se podía olvidar del dolor en la cabeza. Fuera de la tienda se oyeron más voces y en ese momento entraron otros dos enanos.

– ¡Señor Bolsón! –dijeron al unísono Ori y Bofur, ambos con suciedad y sangre ya seca en sus ropas, pero también con una sonrisa cansada en sus caras. Bilbo sonrió a ambos enanos, haciendo el recuento mental de qué miembros de la compañía parecían haber sobrevivido–. Está claro que los hobbits tienen mucha fortaleza, nos tenías preocupados.

Bilbo se extrañó. ¿Ellos preocupados por él? Miró de nuevo a Balin, quien le sonreía.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Y Fíli? –pregunto súbitamente, recordando el cuerpo inerte del joven heredero de Erebor hasta que descubrió la cota de malla bajo su armadura.

– No ha caído nadie de los nuestros –contestó Bofur–. Fíli está bien, se encuentra descansando de sus heridas –sonrió brevemente antes de que su gesto se tornase sombrío–. Kíli nos contó que cayó, o eso creísteis. Si no hubiera llevado el mithril que le dio Thorin quizás no estaría entre nosotros.

Bilbo no pudo evitar pensar que Thorin había obsequiado con una cota de mithril, de valor incalculable como el propio enano le había dicho, a su sobrino, su heredero, probablemente la persona a la que Thorin quería más en el mundo. Pero a él también le había dado una. Bilbo notaba el roce de la cota contra su piel y cómo esta ardía al pensar que llevaba un obsequio tan preciado.

– ¿Llevo mucho tiempo dormido? –preguntó, confuso al ver que aún vestían las ropas de la batalla. Por lo que él sabía, ahí fuera podría seguir habiendo enemigos contra los que luchar, enemigos contra los que perder a personas queridas. Muchas cosas estaban en juego aún.

Balin titubeó.

– Llevas dormido dos días –dijo, tras unos segundos de silencio–. Tan pronto como te desmayaste logramos traerte aquí y pudimos vendarte la herida. Bastante fea, por cierto –dudó antes de seguir–. Nos hubiera gustado atenderte mejor, pero había otros con heridas más apremiantes.

Bilbo asintió, comprendiendo. Él no era una prioridad y menos aún desde que había traicionado la confianza del líder de la compañía. Seguramente el también se hubiera preocupado antes por los otros heridos que por él, que no dejaba de ser un extraño. No había notado que estaba retorciéndose las manos una contra la otra con más insistencia que de costumbre. Había algo mordiéndole por dentro pero, ahora, tras tantas cosas vividas, sentía temor.

– ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudar? –no se sentía adecuado. No había podido ayudar a Thorin, pero si le dejaban, trataría de enmendar todos sus errores. Balin le miró con los ojos llenos de una comprensión que a Bilbo le resultaba demasiado incisiva.

– Me temo, Bilbo, que no podemos desperdiciar ningún par de brazos en este momento.

Bilbo asintió, olvidándose de su herida en la cabeza y siguió a los enanos fuera de la improvisada habitación. La situación no parecía mucho mejor fuera de ella. En cuanto salió Bilbo se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, al lado de la entrada –si es que se podía llamar de esa manera al agujero que Smaug había creado en la piedra al salir y que los enanos tanto se habían afanado en cerrar– de Erebor. Había una algarabía de gritos y confusión de movimientos en el paso hacia el exterior. Vislumbró numerosos enanos que caminaban de un lado a otros, llevando telas, troncos y herramientas. Parecía que estaban en plena remodelación del interior de la montaña.

– Estamos intentando ubicar a todos los heridos en una zona anexa a esta, para que sea más cómodo para todos, ellos se evitan el ruido constante de la puerta pero a nosotros nos permite acceder mejor a sus cuidados. Esta montaña lleva tanto tiempo siendo la guarida de un dragón que no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones.

Bilbo asintió a las palabras de Balin, aún algo desorientado, mientras esquivaba lo que parecían cientos de enanos.

– ¿Qué ha pasado con la batalla? –preguntó, mientras seguía a los enanos a través de una puerta que conducía a una sala espaciosa pero desnuda. Allí el ajetreo era mayor que en la puerta. Bilbo vio a Nori y Bifur preparando listones de madera, mientras otros enanos se esforzaban en levantar un armazón rudimentario y colocaban a su alrededor grandes telas, construyendo así improvisadas tiendas.

Bofur se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa cansada.

– Acabó, por suerte para todos nosotros –comenzó. Aunque había numerosas tiendas ya montadas, los enanos parecían saber hacia donde se dirigían perfectamente–. Los orcos abandonaron sus posiciones cuando Thorin mató a Azog y las águilas comenzaron a hacer estragos en los que aún quedaban en formación. Las fuerzas unidas de los enanos y los elfos lograron que se dispersaran del todo.

Bilbo le miró gravemente, pensando cuántas vidas se perdieron antes de llegar a aquella victoria, si podía llamarse así. Se paró abruptamente al chocarse contra la espalda de Ori. Balin abría en ese momento la cortina de una tienda que había sido levantada con más cuidado, aún cuando no era más que varios troncos de árbol sujetos mediante cuerdas, de las cuales se había enganchado apresuradamente un espeso cortinaje. Justo cuando iban a entrar salió Óin a recibirles.

– No está nada bien, mucho me temo –fue lo primero que dijo, mirando serio a su alrededor. Bilbo sintió una sombra en el estómago que le atenazaba: no sabía si quería saber a quién se estaba refiriendo el herbolario de la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble. Bofur y Ori se miraron compungidos, antes de dirigir su vista hacia Bilbo. Este, notando el peso de las miradas de todos, carraspeó y arrugó la nariz, antes de cruzar la cortina.

Sobre una rudimentaria cama, un colchón hecho a partir de telas y relleno con hierba, colocado sobre cuatro listones de madera, yacía Thorin, hijo de Thrain. Bilbo tragó saliva antes de acercarse al rey de Erebor. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, dejando escapar su respiración en un tenue silbido. Habían retirado la armadura y los ropajes, dejándole únicamente en una túnica blanca, bajo la cual se adivinaba el relieve de un grueso vendaje. Bilbo observó –el dolor sordo de su estómago más intenso– que estaba aún más pálido que cuando le encontró en el hielo. Notó como Óin se acercaba al lado del enano y, retirando el vendaje de su estómago, ponía un paño empapado en algún tipo de tónico sobre la herida. Thorin se convulsionó un momento, antes de sumirse de nuevo en la quietud. Si no fuera por la sangre que cubría su costado y la oscuridad bajo sus ojos, se diría que el rey estaba disfrutando de un merecido sueño, más sosegado que en los últimos tiempos, cuando el oro anegaba todo su pensamiento.

– ¿Qué se puede hacer? –preguntó Balin, acercándose a la derecha de su rey. Parecía cien años más viejo que antes de la batalla. Óin se afanaba encima de una mesa triturando en un mortero una planta hasta triturarla. Bofur la reconoció como la planta que habían utilizado para curar la herida envenenada de Kíli.

– Organizar a los enanos, montar más tiendas, asegurar que los heridos estén cuidados y que no nos falte esta planta –respondió el físico con la vista fija en su tarea–. Nos la ha traído la elfa, pero por ahora no hay suficiente para todos. Esos malditos orcos llevaban el veneno impregnado en todos sus filos –alzó la vista y suspiró–. Por Thorin no podemos hacer nada más. Solo esperar.

Bilbo se acercó hasta la cabecera de la cama, anotando mentalmente las instrucciones de Óin mientras estudiaba la respiración de Thorin. Se sentía culpable por no haber podido ayudar a Thorin, aunque no se arrepentía de haberle ocultado la Piedra del Arca. Ya nunca sabría si habérsela entregado a tiempo hubiera evitado la guerra, pero ver a su amigo obsesionado con el oro le hizo darse cuenta de que no podía darle algo que agravase esa locura.

En ese momento, Kíli entró en la tienda. Su cara, iluminada constantemente por una sonrisa perenne, estaba sombría y el cabello que se escapaba de sus trenzas se le pegaba a la frente. Se agarraba de forma nerviosa la venda que le cubría el brazo izquierdo.

– Fíli está mal –musitó, mirando a Óin.

Habían colocado al heredero de Thorin en una tienda contigua. Le habían examinado en cuanto llegó a la montaña y, aparentemente, sus heridas, rasguños y golpes, no revestían gravedad. El mithril debía haberle salvado del mandoble mortal que el orco le infligió, pero no contaban con el golpe ocasionado en la caída. Le habían puesto a descansar y vendado sus heridas, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de la lesión en la espalda fruto del golpe contra el hielo. Dejaron pasar a Óin y a uno de los enanos que había estado asistiéndole. Fíli estaba consciente, pero retorcido por el dolor no podía articular palabra. El resto de los enanos se sentía impotente, viendo como el enano mayor descubría en la coyuntura de sus omóplatos una mancha negra. Óin miró a Kíli con preocupación, recibiendo una mirada desesperada del enano.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Bilbo, mirando la escena que se desarrollaba delante de él. Había respirado aliviado al ver que el mithril era tan impenetrable como Thorin le había asegurado.

– Estaba normal –empezó Kíli–. De pronto ha empezado a ahogarse y a convulsionarse. No sé qué le pasa.

– Se debió golpear la columna de manera contundente –dijo Óin–. Los huesos de los enanos son muy rígidos, pero si se rompen puede haber muchas complicaciones. Me temo que haya un hueso roto tan cerca de la médula. Puede ser mortal.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre la tienda. Kíli dejó escapar una maldición y se arrodilló al lado de Fíli, sosteniéndole por los hombros mientras el enano respiraba con dificultad.

– ¡No! Hermano, no me dejes –dijo, le acarició las trenzas y apoyó su frente en la suya–. Tienes que ser fuerte, vamos a curarte –se giró a Óin–. ¿Qué necesitas para salvarle?

Óin abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar, pensándose la respuesta.

– Temo que no haya nada que...

Kíli maldijo en khuzdûl y se apartó de su hermano para acercarse a Óin y mirarle de cerca.

– Óin, vamos, no hemos salvado a todos para perderlos ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer?

– Hay una planta, pequeña, de hojas dentadas –respondió–. Relaja los nervios y afloja los músculos, si la toma podría intentar extraer el hueso dañado y evitar que siga presionando contra la médula.

– Hierba de duendes –se escuchó la voz de Bilbo en la estancia, logrando que todos se girasen hacia él. Óin asintió, algo desconcertado–. Es muy común en la Comarca. Hay que tener cuidado de que los animales no la coman por error, es muy sedante. Puedo ir a buscarla –dijo, con decisión. Kíli amagó un intento de sonrisa y se acercó a él.

– Iré contigo, Bilbo –respondió, poniéndole una mano en el hombro antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, echando una última mirada a su hermano.

– Esperad –les paró Balin–. No estáis en estado de ir a buscar nada, allí afuera pueden quedar enemigos y Bilbo sigue herido –dijo, señalando la venda en su cabeza.

– Balin –empezó Bilbo–. Necesito hacer algo y si puedo ayudar a Fíli, tengo que ir ahí fuera.

No hubo manera de disuadirle.

Volvió a engancharse a Dardo en su cinturón y salió seguido de Kíli. Balin sólo tenía razón a medias: ya no parecía un campo de batalla, sino un campo de cadáveres, aun cuando había enanos, hombres y elfos afanándose en recoger a sus muertos entre los escombros. Bilbo intentó no pensar en aquellos que habían caído en la batalla mientras sus pasos le llevaron hasta la linde del bosque que se abría al oeste de Erebor. Kíli, normalmente locuaz, guardaba silencio. Bilbo había intentado ponerse en su lugar, pensar qué sentiría si las vidas de su familia, de su hermano y su tío, casi su padre; estuvieran pendientes de un hilo. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba fingirlo. Ya estaba acostumbrándose a la sensación de dolor sordo que asolaba cada uno de sus movimientos desde que vio a Thorin y a Fíli caer.

El bosque, que tan amenazante y surrealista le había parecido la primera vez que lo habían atravesado, ahora le parecía una presencia acogedora, los árboles no dejaban ver los restos de la batalla, el olor de la resina tapaba aquel de la sangre y sólo se escuchaban sus pasos sobre el musgo. Bilbo presentía que los gritos de la batalla le acompañarían durante largo tiempo.

Se agachó frente a la que le pareció la hierba que buscaban. Chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de que solo era una mala hierba. Kíli se agachó a su lado.

– ¿Qué buscamos, Bilbo?

– Es una hierba pequeña, de color verde oscuro, las hojas están dentadas y tiene flores rojas –enumeró–. Es una planta muy fuerte, de ahí el color de las flores, sirve para disuadir a los animales de comérsela.

Enfrascado como estaba en la explicación no se dio cuenta del brillo de su espada y del orco que les apuntaba con su arco, pero sí lo hizo Kíli.

– ¡Bilbo, cuidado! –dijo, levantándose y apuntando a su vez al orco. Aunque disparó, logrando que el orco cayese muerto sobre el suelo, no pudo evitar la flecha que este había lanzado–. Oh, no –dijo Kíli, agachándose al lado de Bilbo, quien sostenía con su mano izquierda la flecha que se había clavado en su muslo.

– Estoy bien, estoy bien –recitó, casi como un mantra. Apoyó la mano temblorosa sobre el muslo mientras se llevaba el puño a la boca y mordía, intentando aguantar el dolor. La sangre se deslizó por su piel hasta manchar el barro húmedo. Kíli miró la herida, apretando los dientes: no pintaba bien, y lo último que necesitaban era otro herido. Bilbo intentó ponerse en pie, sin apoyar la pierna herida, pero su propio peso le venció y tuvo que permanecer en el suelo–. Vaya, esto es un contratiempo, sin duda.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algún lugar donde apoyarse cuando vio, a pocos metros del claro donde se encontraban, lo que habían estado buscando. Casi se echa a reír por el alivio.

– Kíli, esa es la planta –señaló con su dedo una pequeña mata que crecía cobijada por un alto árbol. El enano fue hasta donde señalaba Bilbo y cortó con cuidado la planta, antes de meterla en un morral–. Vete, llévasela a Óin.

– Pero, Bilbo, ¿qué harás tú? –preguntó, la duda en sus ojos. Bilbo negó con la cabeza.

– Aguantaré a que el dolor pase un poco y entonces volveré a la montaña, pero tienes que irte, yo solo te retrasaría.

Kíli soltó una maldición de pura frustración. No podía dejar allí al hobbit, pues nada aseguraba que no hubiera más orcos, pero tenía razón, no sabían con cuanto tiempo contaban y cada minuto que pasaban la salvación de su hermano se alejaba de ellos. Tomó la decisión rápidamente, pues no sólo había heredado de sus ancestros el porte, también contaba con la fuerza necesaria para decidir qué era lo mejor para el bien mayor. Se agachó de nuevo al lado de Bilbo y, rasgando un trozo de su túnica, hizo un nudo en su pierna, por encima de la herida, apretándolo con fuerza. Bilbo siseó y apartó la mirada. Tenía que mantenerse consciente y el dolor amenazaba con nublarle los sentidos. Kíli aprovechó la distracción del hobbit para romperle la flecha, dejando un trozo aún dentro de la herida, pues era vital que se mantuviese dentro, ya que evitaba una hemorragia aún mayor. Asegurándose que llevaba la planta, cargó con Bilbo sobre sus hombros, antes de emprender la marcha de vuelta a Erebor.

Dentro de la montaña seguía habiendo mucho movimiento de enanos entrando y saliendo, pero todos se apartaron al ver al joven príncipe cargando con el cuerpo del hobbit. Bilbo intentaba esconder la cara y no cruzar la mirada con nadie. Se sentía ridículo, un hobbit adulto respetable siendo cargado a cuestas. No quería reconocer que agradecía a Kíli que le llevase, pues aunque él mismo lo había propuesto, la perspectiva de quedarse en el sombrío bosque no le era muy agradable.

Le llevó hasta la tienda de Fíli. Ante la mirada atenta de Óin, quien no se había separado de Fíli en las últimas horas, dejó a Bilbo en el suelo. Este, cojeando, se apoyó en una de las mesas.

– Bilbo está herido, un orco solitario nos atacó por sorpresa –dijo Kíli, recuperando el resuello. Había hecho un esfuerzo notable en regresar lo más rápido que pudo con el hobbit a cuestas y, aún así, había un par de horas de distancia entre el bosque y la montaña. Sacó la planta del zurrón y se la entregó a uno de los enanos que había en la tienda, vestido con un paño sobre el cuerpo y las trenzas recogidas cuidadosamente. Después, acercándose a la camilla, se arrodilló frente a Fíli y le acarició el pelo con cuidado. Fíli ya había superado la crisis de intenso dolor pero seguía respirando con dificultad, su frente perlada de sudor.

Óin examinó la herida de Bilbo, rozando con suavidad los bordes de la carne abierta. Bilbo se mordió el puño, el peor dolor había pasado pero notaba el picor por toda su piel. Óin indicó al enano que ejercía como su ayudante que empezase a preparar una decocción con la planta que tanto había costado traer. Tras dar las instrucciones precisas, preparó el instrumental para atender la herida de Bilbo. Este no quería mirar hacia abajo, así que se concentró en atender al rítmico movimiento del enano que se esmeraba en triturar las hojas dentadas antes de pasarlas a un cazo en ebullición.

Un dolor más intenso que el que había sentido hasta entonces le atravesó cuando Óin rasgó su piel para extraer la flecha, antes de limpiar la zona con un trapo empapado en antiséptico. La sangre fluyó libremente por la pierna de Bilbo hasta acabar goteando en el suelo. Si dejó de sangrar en apenas unos minutos fue gracias al rudimentario nudo que le había practicado Kíli y a la habilidad de Óin, que colocó un rectángulo de trapo mullido sobre la herida, antes de asegurarlo con vendas. Bilbo inspiró con fuerza, notando el óxido de la sangre penetrar en su nariz. Se sintió algo mareado.

– Toma, masca esto –dijo el enano que había estado preparando la Hierba de Duende para Fíli, tendiéndole un rectángulo de corteza de un árbol claro, Bilbo no podía decir cuál era. Cogió obedientemente el pedazo de madera y empezó a masticarlo, notando la fibra gomosa entre sus dientes. El dolor que había sido como un hierro candente quemando su piel comenzó a hacerse más difuso, hasta convertirse en un eco sordo que le golpeaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Nomur –que así se llamaba el ayudante de Óin, un primo de Bifur, Bofur y Bombur– comprobó que Bilbo seguía sus instrucciones y se acercó a Óin, quien ya estaba administrando a Fíli la decocción de la planta que tanto había costado al saqueador.

Kíli observaba la escena sin perder detalle, preguntando si podía ayudar en algo. Tras la quinta negativa del médico se acercó a Bilbo, sentándose a su lado en la camilla. Bilbo le dedicó un intento de sonrisa, pero que fue más una mueca. Kíli intentó corresponder a su sonrisa, pero en su mirada sólo había determinación y rabia, y ningún espacio para la risa. Cruzó las manos delante de su faz y se dedicó a observar cómo se desarrollaba la operación. Bilbo hubiera querido decirle algo pero se encontraba falto de palabras de consuelo. Se sentía una decepción, había sido capaz de adular a un dragón pero no acertaba a dar con las palabras que aliviasen el corazón de su compañero. Quizás era más fácil desatar la lengua cuando era la vida de uno la que no estaba en juego y no la vida de alguien querido.

– ¡Bilbo! –la voz de Óin les sacó a ambos de su ensimismamiento–. Necesito tu ayuda.

Fue tal la rapidez con la que Bilbo saltó al suelo que se olvidó de la herida en la pierna por un momento, apoyando todo su peso en ella. Jadeó de sorpresa y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo, pero las manos de Kíli estuvieron rápidas para sostenerle. Asintió al enano y dio un paso dubitativo, cojeando, sin apoyar la pierna lesionada. Se acercó hasta el boticario.

– Mis dedos son demasiado gruesos –explicó Óin. Tras administrarle la bebida, Fíli había quedado inerte aunque su respiración seguía acompasada y, aparentemente, respiraba sin esfuerzo. Le habían colocado bocabajo y su cara lucía en paz. En su espalda, justo en la coyuntura entre sus omóplatos, un moratón negro contrastaba con la piel dorada. Una pequeña incisión, hecha con un cuchillo de obsidiana, más punzante que una aguja, según observó Bilbo, corría vertical desde debajo de la nuca hasta casi el centro de la espalda. En el medio, la punta de lo que parecía hueso sobresalía.

Bilbo miró a Óin y luego la incisión. Y luego volvió a mirar a Óin.

– No –contestó, echándose hacia atrás–. No puedo operarle. Yo no soy físico.

– Y ojalá no tuviera que pedírtelo –suspiró Óin–. Pero es la única esperanza que tenemos. Sólo tienes que tirar del hueso con cuidado de no moverlo dentro de la carne. He sido capaz de colocarlo adecuadamente con las pinzas, pero no puedo arriesgarlo más.

Bilbo se llevó la mano a la boca, intentando calmar su respiración. En su contrato se había hablado de posible defunción y retribución para el funeral, pero no mencionaba nada de tener la vida de uno de sus compañeros en sus manos. Miró la cara de Fíli y en la línea de la nariz le pareció ver algo que le recordaba a la de Thorin. Thorin. También debatiéndose entre estar aquí o allá. Thorin había perdido demasiado como para perder también a su sobrino. Y eso no iba a pasar mientras Bilbo pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo tratando de evitarle dolor a Thorin, pero esto era incluso más difícil de lograr que robarle la Piedra del Arca y ponerse delante de la espada de un orco. Aquí no estaba la vida de Bilbo en juego y, aunque casi contradictorio, prefería jugarse su vida y no la de alguien como Fíli, su compañero desde hacía tanto tiempo. Tan desenfadado como Kíli, tan serio cuando tocaba. Tan el mejor heredero que Erebor podía desear.

Suspiró y alzó la mano. Notaba los ojos de Kíli clavados en su nuca e intentó ignorar la arcada que se iba formando al fondo de su garganta. Cogió con delicados dedos la punta de hueso. Y tiró.

Fíli no se inmutó, sumido como estaba en un profundo sueño. No salió más sangre de la herida. Parecía que no hubiera pasado nada. Bilbo miró al enano mayor con incertidumbre, pero este sonreía. Cogió aguja e hilo y cosió con puntadas precisas la incisión abierta. Colocó una venda y tapó al príncipe con una manta. Kíli se acercó a ellos.

– ¿Estará bien? –su voz una mezcla entre temblores e impulso. Bilbo le dejó espacio, pensando en retirarse discretamente de la tienda una vez que supiera si había servido de algo su intervención.

– Se pondrá bien –sonrió Óin. Kíli exclamó con alivio y se acercó a acariciar el pelo a su hermano y a asegurarse que la manta le cubría. Bilbo decidió que era el momento de irse. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la tienda notó como le tiraban de la manga. Se dio la vuelta con sorpresa solo para ser atraído hacia Kíli. Este le agarró con ambos brazos y apoyó con suavidad su frente contra la suya, en un gesto que Bilbo había visto en numerosas ocasiones entre los enanos, pero en los que nunca había participado.

– Gracias, Bilbo –dijo, ahora sí había una sonrisa cruzando su cara–. Te debo la vida de mi hermano. Nunca podré devolverte este favor.

Bilbo se sonrojó con satisfacción ante las palabras del enano. Quiso decirle muchas cosas, que él no había hecho nada, simplemente ir a buscar una planta y ayudar en lo que podía. Quiso decirle también que apreciaba sinceramente a Fíli y que como el miembro número catorce de la compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble consideraba a todos los miembros sus compañeros.

Pero no pudo decirle nada de eso, pues en ese momento entró en la tienda Balin, la alarma pintada en su cara.

– El rey Thranduil y Bardo están a las puertas. Quieren ver a Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Estaba claro que tenían que aparecer Bardo y Thranduil! :P
> 
> Si os ha gustado, me encantaría recibir un comentario sabiéndolo <3
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!


	2. Reencuentros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado kudos y habéis bookmarkeado (lol) el primer capítulo, ¡sois geniales!
> 
> Este siguiente capítulo es muy especial, va a haber muchos reencuentros :P Espero que os gusten tanto como a mí escribirlos.

El aire frío de fuera de la montaña golpeó a Bilbo en la cara. Se envolvió mejor en las ropas que los enanos le habían prestado, pues había entrado en la montaña llevando solo su cota de mithril, ya que había usado su chaqueta granate para tapar el cuerpo de Thorin. Se notaba que ya estaban en pleno invierno. Un ramalazo de nostalgia le invadió al recordar días cortos de sol y largas tardes oscuras, el aromático humo de una pipa bien cargada rodeándole, el fuego en la chimenea crepitando alegremente y un libro sobre su regazo. Todo aquello que había dejado en la Comarca.

No podía decirse que la petición del rey elfo y del barquero de ver a Thorin fuera una completa sorpresa. No habían partido en los mejores términos y su conversación —si así podía llamarse al intercambio de gritos que había precedido la llegada del ejército de Dáin— había sido bruscamente interrumpida por los ejércitos de orcos. Bilbo achacaba a la acción de Bardo que Thranduil estuviera una vez más ante aquellas puertas, aunque quizás no había que menospreciar el interés del elfo por recuperar las joyas que se atesoraban bajo la roca viva de Erebor.

Esta vez no hablaron con ellos desde la terraza de la montaña, manteniendo un muro físico e imaginario entre ellos, sino que los pocos enanos que habían sido elegidos para tratar con los dos personajes se acercaron hasta ellos. Bilbo había querido quedarse en un segundo plano, pero Balin le había convencido de presentarse, ya que sin duda sería mejor que no tratasen sólo con enanos. Dwalin se había quedado velando a Thorin, asegurándose de que nadie perturbaba su descanso. Kíli quiso quedarse al lado de Fíli, pero Balin le recordó lo que diría Thorin si nadie iba en representación de la casa de Durin. A regañadientes, Kíli se acercó, mirando por el rabillo del ojo si por un casual Tauriel acompañaba a su rey.

— Te saludo, Kíli, de la casa de Durin —dijo Bardo, para romper el hielo, bajándose de su caballo. A pesar de que sus ropas, aunque desgastadas, estaban limpias, se evidenciaba el cansancio del hombre en su andar pesaroso, que no lograba restarle del todo su garbo. Saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza, mirando de reojo a Thranduil, que permaneció obstinadamente encima de su montura.

— Recibo tu saludo, Bardo, y te correspondo —respondió Kíli, agachando la cabeza. Tenía aprecio por el hombre, cuando nadie más quiso ayudarles, les ofreció su casa—. ¿A qué habéis venido?

— Este encuentro es de naturaleza muy distinta al que mantuvimos hace días, antes de la batalla —comenzó Bardo, mirándoles a todos—. Todos hemos perdido gente. Esperaba ver entre vosotros a Thorin. ¿Ha sucedido algo que debamos saber?

Kíli se enderezó, alerta. Su naturaleza enana salió a la luz. No quería que gente ajena se inmiscuyera en los asuntos de los enanos, más aún cuando su familia se encontraba en estado tan crítico. Sin embargo, también era impulsivo por naturaleza y reconocía cuando podía confiar en alguien. Bardo le había dado sobradas razones para confiar en él, aunque no pudiera decirse lo mismo de Thranduil. Por ello, habló con cautela.

— El rey se encuentra descansando de sus heridas, por eso no ha salido a recibiros.

Balin se adelantó. El ambiente de la improvisada reunión comenzaba a enrarecerse.

— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por vos?

Bardo asintió.

— Como decía, todos hemos perdido gente. No tiene sentido que sigamos peleando, aún cuando nuestra reclamación sobre el oro prometido es justa —frunció los labios antes de continuar—. Estoy dispuesto a interrumpir esa cuestión, hasta que ambos bandos se hayan recuperado. Pero sí pido que si no podéis entregar el tesoro, al menos unáis vuestros brazos para ayudar en la recuperación de Valle y sus gentes. Nos prometemos ayudar en cuanto podamos.

Los enanos se miraron entre ellos, la sorpresa pintada en sus cara, en algunas más explícitamente que en otras. Bilbo estudió a Bardo. Alguien le había elegido como líder tras matar a Smaug, y sin duda acertó, pues estaba claro que tenía un don natural para liderar a la gente.

Balin se giró para hablar con Kíli sobre lo que contestar al hombre, pero el enano se le adelantó.

— Acepto dejar estas cuestiones para cuando no tengamos los horrores de la batalla a flor de piel —dijo—. Nosotros somos enanos, vivimos acostumbrados a la guerra, pero entendemos que no sea así para el resto de los pueblos. Prometo mis brazos, y los de todos los enanos que estén de acuerdo, para ayudar a recuperar el esplendor de esta tierra.

— Toda esa palabrería es muy bonita, incluso para un enano —dijo, con cierto desdén, Thranduil—. Pero ambos sabemos que quedarán en nada en apenas unas lunas. Los enanos tienen más aprecio a las piedras inertes que nacen de la tierra que a las personas.

Los enanos respondieron a ese insulto con toda una serie de tropelías en su lengua. Bilbo y Balin cruzaron una mirada: ninguna pérdida parecía borrar el odio entre las dos culturas. Kíli levantó un brazo para acallar el bullicio, sin dejar de mirar a Thranduil.

— No puedo hablar por mi tío —dijo—. Pero, como muestra de buena voluntad, juro entregar parte del tesoro que me corresponde para reconstruir Valle y las vidas de los que lo han perdido todo en esta guerra.

A esa declaración le siguió un silencio sorprendido. Bardo, quien había mirado con reproche al elfo por su intervención tan poco acertada, casi se sentía tentado de agradecerle haber logrado, de manera indirecta, aquella respuesta. Kíli miraba directamente al rey elfo, retándole con su mirada a que dijera algo más. Thranduil le sostuvo la mirada con una sonrisa divertida.

— Mis elfos se retirarán al bosque de nuevo —anunció, antes de girar su caballo—. Pero esta no será la última vez que nos veamos. Aunque no tengo prisa, no renunciaré a las joyas de mi pueblo —salió al galope, acompañado de una serie de elfos que se habían mantenido en segundo plano. Bardo le miró irse y se atrevió a acercarse hasta los enanos. Parte del ambiente tenso se había disipado con la partida de Thranduil.

— Espero no tener que volver a llegar a esto —señaló de forma difusa el campo de batalla detrás de él—. Nunca más.

— Entonces estamos de acuerdo —contestó Balin.

 

Los días siguientes fueron los más caóticos de todos cuantos Bilbo recordaba. Aún cuando no habían permitido la entrada de los hombres en la montaña, docenas de enanos iban cada día a Valle a ayudar con las tareas de reconstrucción y los hombres que salían a cazar llevaban parte de sus presas a la montaña. Más que verdadera camaradería, había cierto sentido del honor en el fondo de cada persona, independientemente del bando, que les instaba a comportarse educadamente y a ayudarse en lo posible, tal como había prometido la cabeza visible de la casa de Durin, pues Thorin seguía inconsciente y Fíli, aunque despierto, se enfrentaba a una dura convalecencia.

Bilbo se encontraba más ocupado que nunca. La herida en la cabeza seguía evolucionando favorablemente y la pierna, salvo una leve cojera, no le molestaba en demasía. Si bien él no era un enano y, como tal, no podía cargar con escombros ni montar listones de madera, había encontrado numerosas maneras de ocupar su tiempo. Sin buscarlo, acabó organizando la logística junto a Balin y Ori, el primero demasiado mayor para el trabajo pesado y el segundo demasiado hábil con la contabilidad y los libros como para rechazar su ayuda.

El esfuerzo de los enanos había sido enorme, despejando los grandes salones de Erebor y acondicionando un ala de curación. Los escombros de la batalla habían sido retirados y reutilizados en el arreglo de la monumental puerta de entrada. Las grandes antorchas que pendías de las columnas en la entrada principal ahora estaban constantemente encendidas. El viejo despacho, lleno de estanterías podridas por la humedad y con legajos llenos de polvo había sido debidamente acondicionado. Ahora había nuevas estanterías, aquellas que aún estaban en buen estado, y habían colocado bonitos escritorios de tamaño enano y tamaño hobbit para que los tres miembros de la Compañía pudieran sentarse cómodamente a trabajar.

Bilbo fue aclimatándose rápidamente a la nueva rutina que, de forma más o menos consciente, habían impuesto en la montaña. Aunque los primeros días habían dormido todos los enanos y el hobbit en una gran carpa dentro de la montaña, los trabajos habían progresado tanto que habían podido acondicionar para él una pequeña habitación, con una cama de verdad y una mesita. Madrugaba todos los días, pues los enanos no paraban en su empeño de arreglar su antiguo hogar, y Bilbo no quería ser menos que ellos. Además, por primera vez desde que dejara Bolsón Cerrado, se sentía en su elemento. Preparaba junto a Bombur el desayuno de todos los trabajadores: gachas y té aguado, pues la comida escaseaba para todos pero no podían permitirse tener a los enanos hambrientos. Bilbo a veces suspiraba recordando los tiempos del segundo desayuno, el almuerzo de las once, la comida, el té de las cuatro, la cena y el tentempié de antes de dormir. Alejaba esos pensamientos nostálgicos en cuando llegaban, si había pasado un año viviendo en el camino sería capaz de aguantar un poco más, y ayudar con la esperanza de devolver a Erebor el esplendor de su pasado.

Tras desayunar, se acercaba a la zona que habían bautizado como el ala de curaciones, pues de forma más o menos permanente habían establecido allí las tiendas de los heridos, así como las de los físicos que los atendían, junto a la ayuda de varios voluntarios. La mayoría de enanos que habían sido heridos fueron curándose y abandonando el lugar, sumándose a las tareas de rehabilitación de Erebor que estaban llevando a cabo otros enanos. Sin embargo, había dos heridos de suma importancia que aún no habían abandonado el lugar. Uno era Fíli. Su operación había resultado un éxito, pero Óin había ordenado que guardase reposo en cama, ya que su espalda tenía que sanar completamente. Kíli pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él, no sólo por hacer compañía a su hermano, sino porque aun cuando Kíli también había sido educado por Thorin, era Fíli el llamado a ser rey y, como tal, su opinión sobre el manejo de la montaña era extremadamente valioso para Kíli y para el resto de los enanos.

Bilbo también había ido en numerosas ocasiones a visitar al heredero de Durin. Este fue debidamente informado de la participación de Bilbo en su salvación y la relación entre ambos, siempre cordial y estrecha, se había estrechado aún más. No sólo porque le había salvado a él, sino porque había sido el primero en atender a Thorin y probablemente su comportamiento esos primeros momentos fue crucial para salvar su vida. Las orejas de Bilbo se coloreaban cuando le recordaban eso y apenas podía mascullar que sólo hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho. Fíli alzaba la ceja y sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa, pero nunca decía nada.

El otro enano gravemente herido era, por supuesto, Thorin. No había despertado del sueño profundo en que había estado inmerso en los últimos días. Bilbo había preguntado durante un tiempo si era normal que no despertase. “Si —pensaba Bilbo por las noches, escuchando respirar al resto de enanos— despertaría algún día”. Óin le había asegurado que su rey saldría adelante. Había sufrido heridas de gravedad, y su cuerpo necesitaba todo el descanso que pudiera conseguir para curar esas heridas, y por eso no despertaba.

Bilbo se había sentido extrañamente incómodo los primeros días al ver a Thorin postrado en la cama. No dejaba de recordar las últimas palabras que le había dedicado, la última mirada —algo saltaba dentro de él cuando recordaba esos ojos azules—. Verle tumbado, con los ojos cerrados, le resultaba muy extraño. No era el Thorin que estaba acostumbrado a ver, un Thorin que estaba siempre con la espada desenvainada, preparado para luchar. Un Thorin pendiente de su pueblo, más regio que muchos reyes con corona y grandes reinos. Alguien a quien poco a poco había comenzado a comprender, comenzado a disfrutar de su compañía y sus —a veces parcas— palabras.

No sabía qué Thorin abriría los ojos. El líder de la compañía, heredero al trono de Erebor, protector de sus sobrinos. Cauto, reservado y justo. La persona que más dudaba de Bilbo cuando comenzó el viaje. La persona en la que Bilbo más confiaba cuando llegaron a la montaña. Thorin Escudo de Roble.

O puede que fuera otro Thorin, uno al que no conocía. El que había surgido tras cruzar el umbral de la montaña. Cansado, huraño y cruel. Más protector del oro que de su familia. En los días que habían pasado en la montaña, en los ojos de Thorin solo existía el reflejo de las riquezas allí atesoradas.

Bilbo había aguantado los reveses del primer Thorin, queriendo demostrarle cada día un poco más que aquel pequeño hobbit tenía más valor del que le achacaban. Hacerle ver que ya no era el hobbit comodón que prefería esconderse en el calor de su casa antes de salir a perseguir elfos entre los bosques.

El Thorin sediento de oro era uno al que Bilbo no sabía tratar, ni quería. La despedida que le había brindado sobre el hielo le daba esperanzas de que en el fondo, todo ese tiempo, hubiera seguido su amigo, pero hasta que no hablase de nuevo con él, no quería hacerse ilusiones. Si recuperaba a su amigo podría respirar tranquilo. Si no, siempre podía regresar a casa. Aún cuando pensar en su morada calentita y confortable ya no le hacía sentir cálido en el estómago, por lo menos no tanto calor como ver la figura recortada de Thorin contra la luz.

Se había acabado acostumbrando y ya estaba habituado a su pequeña rutina. Pasaba a ver a Thorin, recibía las noticias de que no había cambios y se marchaba a continuar con su día, que consistía en ver qué nuevos enanos habían llegado a la montaña —en cuanto llegaron las nuevas de la recuperación de Erebor, hordas de enanos de todos los confines de la Tierra Media hacían acto de presencia cada día—, comprobar las provisiones de comida y cómo avanzaban las tareas de reconstrucción, tanto las de Erebor como las de Valle. Bardo se reunía cada pocos días con Bilbo y ambos se entendían cada vez mejor. Cuando Bilbo acababa harto de la cabezonería de los enanos, hartura que crecía exponencialmente según llegaban más enanos, iba directamente a tratar los asuntos con Bardo.

Sin embargo, aquel día no iba a ser como todos los anteriores. Bardo había solicitado que Bilbo fuera a Valle junto con Ori, ya que habían desbloqueado de escombros la antigua biblioteca y quería conocer qué fondos bibliográficos tenía la ciudad y si podían ser de alguna utilidad. Especialmente, le interesaba conocer qué habían dejado escrito sus ancestros sobre el cultivo de las zonas aledañas de Valle, ya que el alimento comenzaba a ser un problema. Tenían lo básico: setas y caza que provenían las lindes del bosque, peces del río; al igual que la comida que traían consigo las caravanas de enanos, pero pronto comenzaría a escasear.

Bilbo quiso pasar a ver a los heridos antes de su pequeña excursión a Valle. Se había puesto su cota de mithril —siempre la llevaba puesta, más por recuerdo a Thorin que por verdadero miedo a que pasase algo, aun cuando seguía despertándose sobresaltado por las noches recordando el orco que le atacó— y encima llevaba un atuendo prestado por los enanos. Esperaba que con el tiempo pudiera confeccionarse un traje más adecuado.

Llevaba Dardo consigo, por precaución, y en un zurrón había metido unas manzanas, un cuaderno, tintero, plumillas y un cuchillo.

Fue primero a ver a Fíli. Dos guardias enanos guardaban la puerta constantemente, ya que el príncipe no estaba aún en condiciones de protegerse por sí mismo. Entró en la tienda y vio al enano recostado en la cama, jugueteando con una roca.

— Buenos días, Fíli —saludó Bilbo, acercándose hasta él. Fíli sonrió de vuelta, dejando la roca a su lado.

— ¡Bilbo! Qué bien que hayas venido, me muero de aburrimiento —contestó, apretando los labios, casi en un puchero. Bilbo rió. Y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿No está Kíli contigo? —preguntó, pero Fíli torció el gesto.

— Ha ido al bosque, creo que a ver a la elfa. A mí tío no va a hacerle ninguna gracia.

Bilbo notó una rabia desconocida subirle por la garganta. Se puso firme y cruzó los brazos.

— ¿Por qué no? Creo que debería estar feliz, y tú también, de que Kíli esté sano y salvo y en buenas relaciones con los elfos. ¿Qué más da que él sea enano y ella sea elfa? ¿Por qué sean distintos no pueden estar juntos? —dijo, y una parte de él no sabía si continuaba hablando de Kíli y Tauriel. Fíli le miró, algo perplejo al principio, pero luego comenzó a sonreír ampliamente en una manera que le recordó demasiado al propio Kíli.

— Tranquilo, señor Bolsón —Bilbo creyó distinguir un fondo de sorna en e timbre de su voz—. No creo que Thorin desaprobase su relación porque son de especies distintas, sino porque tiene muchos problemas con los elfos en general.

Bilbo se sonrojó, inevitablemente. Intentó no extraer ninguna segunda lectura de aquella frase. Fracasó, para mayor diversión de Fíli.

— Voy a pasar el día a Valle, con Ori y Bardo —dijo, cambiando de tema no tan sutilmente. Por suerte para él, Fíli decidió darle tregua y sólo le deseó suerte con su pequeña excursión. Bilbo salió aliviado de la tienda. Sus pasos le dirigieron inconscientemente hacia la tienda de Thorin. Se maldijo mentalmente por lo predecible que era.

Habían acondicionado la estancia de Thorin hasta que poco tenía que ver con una simple tienda. Aunque parca en muebles, ya que solo contaba con la cama, algunas sillas y una mesa, utilizada por el médico para trabajar las medicinas, sí era verdad que se habían ocupado en darle una suntuosidad acorde a la persona que acogía. Habían colocado un brasero en una de las esquinas, donde ardía un fuego magnífico, que contribuía a caldear notablemente la estancia. En el suelo, había hermosas alfombras recuperadas de las grandes salas de Erebor, diseñadas para alejar el frío que daba la piedra.

Nomur, el ayudante de Óin, estaba agachado sobre la mesa triturando varias plantas antes de echarlas a un cazo burbujeante. Saludó a Bilbo con un gesto antes de continuar con su tarea. Era un enano poco dado a las palabras.

Bilbo se acercó a Thorin. Le habían cambiado las ropas y las vendas, además de lavarle el pelo. Notó que le habían deshecho las trenzas y no pudo evitar pasar los dedos con cuidado por los bucles ceniza. Nunca le había visto sin las trenzas y sintió que faltaba algo. También le había crecido la barba. Sabía por Balin que Thorin se la recortaba ya que de joven la había llevado larga y con una trenza, pero se quemó en el asedio de Smaug y desde entonces la llevaba corta, como recuerdo de su pérdida.

Se quedó absorto observando el pecho del enano subir y bajar con cada respiración hasta que notó la presencia del enano a su lado. Carraspeando, se estiró, dejando caer la mano que había estado rozando el pelo del enano con más ternura de la que admitiría a nadie.

Fuera de la montaña le esperaba Ori, también cargado con tablillas, pergaminos y otros bártulos de escritura. Ambos personajes daban un espectáculo curioso, cargados como estaban mientras salvaban la llanura que discurría entre la puerta de Erebor y el puente de entrada a Valle.

Según se acercaban a las puertas, las cuales habían comenzado a ser restauradas tras la recuperación de la ciudad, vieron que aumentaba el tránsito de personas que entraban y salían. En su mayoría eran hombres y mujeres, algunos llevaban aperos de labranza y se dirigían, probablemente, a inspeccionar las tierras cercanas a la ciudad, con la esperanza de que aún fueran aptas para el cultivo. También había numerosos enanos ayudando con la restauración de la ciudad. En un tiempo que a Bilbo le parecía imposible habían construido grúas de madera para levantar los pesados bloques de piedra que servirían para reconstruir los otrora bellos edificios.

El hobbit y el enano atravesaron la calle principal, cuyo pavimento había aguantado a los siglos de abandono y poco a poco volvía a su vida anterior. Las casas eran reconstruidas, acondicionadas y habitadas de nuevo por los habitantes de la ciudad del lago. En pocos meses la ciudad resplandecería con belleza, música y comida.

Vislumbraron a Bardo en la plaza de la ciudad, donde desembocaba la calle principal. Estaba acompañado por dos hombres que parecían cumplir la función de guardias, aunque tal cometido solo podía apreciarse por las espadas que portaban. Se encontraban al lado de la recién aparecida biblioteca. Toda la parte superior se había desplomado y bloqueado la puerta, y sólo recientemente habían sido capaces de despejar el inmueble.

— Buenos días, Bardo —saludó Bilbo cuando llegaron a su altura. Ori hizo una reverencia muy pronunciada mientras saludaba a su vez.

— Me alegro que hayáis podido venir —dijo—. Siento no haber podido mandar a nadie para que os acompañase desde la montaña, pero necesitamos todas las manos disponibles para la reconstrucción.

Entraron los tres en la biblioteca, pasando con cuidado por la puerta, que era un simple agujero en la piedra. Se notaba la destrucción que había tenido lugar, pues aunque habían retirado los escombros más grandes, el suelo y las paredes estaban cubiertas de gravilla y polvo. No era una estancia demasiado grande, pero tenía numerosas estanterías que llegaban al techo ocupando todo el espacio, además de varias mesas de escriba, con un hueco para el tintero y las plumas. Bardo quitó el polvo a una de las mesas más grandes, con espacio para que varias personas trabajaran al mismo tiempo.

— Ya he echado un vistazo a varios de los libros que pueden ser interesantes —comentó—. Muchos están escritos en khuzdûl, pero tienen ilustraciones de cultivos —cogió una pila de libros convenientemente separados del resto y los colocó sobre la mesa. Ori cogió el primero y, echando un vistazo al lomo para conocer el título, lo abrió por el índice.

— Es un tratado de trabajos manuales —dijo, pasando entre las páginas—. Tiene secciones dedicadas a la construcción de aperos de cultivo y labranza, pero también a otros tipos de artesanías. No creo que encontremos nada sobre plantas, pero puede ser útil.

Siguió mirando los libros por encima, sentándose en la mesa y empezando a hacer anotaciones en un pergamino. Bilbo se sentía fuera de lugar, entendía que Bardo quisiera su presencia para no tratar exclusivamente con enanos, pero Ori era muy fácil de tratar, y Bilbo no podía aportar nada. Mientras miraba a Ori copiar varias secciones de libros y a Bardo acercarle más libros de las estanterías más altas, Bilbo se dedicó a pasear entre las estanterías, mirando los libros. Acarició el lomo de varios ejemplares especialmente cuidados. Un leve pinchazo le molestó en el fondo del estómago al recordar sus preciados libros de Bolsón Cerrado.

La mayoría de los libros estaban escritos en lengua común pero había muchos escritos en khuzdûl. Los que podía entender versaban sobre historia de los hombres y de la ciudad de Valle, aunque había algunos sobre economía y mercados, que sin duda serían muy útiles cuando decidieran restablecer la ciudad como centro de oficios y artesanos.

Se paró sobre el tomo de un libro que le llamó la atención. Estaba forrado en terciopelo, no en cuero. Y había incrustaciones de gemas preciosas. Lo cogió con cuidado, pues le parecía demasiado valioso como para tratarlo indebidamente.

— Ese libro no debería estar aquí.

Bilbo se sobresaltó y casi dejó escapar el libro. Ori estaba a su lado, había hablado con voz pausada, pero tenía una mirada indescifrable. Esa mirada le hizo sentir que quizás no tendría que haber cogido el libro.

— Es un tratado sólo para los enanos —explicó Ori. Bardo se alejó convenientemente para darles algo de privacidad, haciendo como que miraba otros libros, aunque seguía oyendo todo lo que decían—. El resto de libros son conocimientos útiles, no solo para los enanos, sino que son conocidos y utilizados por hombres también.

— ¿Es algo de historia de los enanos? —preguntó Bilbo. Tenía el libro entre las manos y no se atrevía a abrirlo. Durante el año que había pasado en el camino con los enanos había llegado a comprender el celo con el que guardaban sus secretos. Ori titubeó, pero después le sonrió.

— Es el tratado de cortejo de los enanos —respondió. Bilbo dejó enseguida el libro en la estantería, notando el calor que subía por sus mejillas y le calentaba las orejas. No quería saber nada del cortejo de los enanos, no quería imaginarse cómo sería el cortejo de los enanos, cómo sería que le cortejase...

— Puedes llevártelo —Bardo apareció, cortando el hilo de pensamientos de Bilbo. El hobbit estaba tan agradecido por su interrupción que le hubiera abrazado—. Debería estar en vuestra montaña.

Ori agradeció el gesto, guardando el libro en su zurrón. Bardo miró a Bilbo con curiosidad, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

— ¿Habéis encontrado algo de utilidad en los libros? —preguntó Bardo.

— Desgraciadamente no —respondió Ori—. En uno de los libros había un glosario de plantas de la zona, pero nada sobre cómo cultivarlas. Habría que mirar en la biblioteca de Erebor, pero pasará tiempo hasta que podamos acceder a ella.

Bardo les miró con gravedad. Aquello era, sin duda, un contratiempo. La falta de diversidad de alimentos empezaba a ser preocupante, y con cada día que pasase el problema se agravaría. Bilbo arrugó la nariz, pensando alguna solución. De pronto, esta se hizo luminosa en su cabeza.

— ¡Yo tengo libros! —dijo, con una sonrisa—. Es decir, no aquí, pero en Bolsón Cerrado. Tengo muchos libros sobre cómo cultivar. Estoy seguro de que cubren las especies que aparecen en ese glosario.

— Pero, señor Bolsón —dijo Ori—. Tu casa está muy lejos de aquí.

— Pero podría volver —comenzó—. Al fin y al cabo, en algún momento tenía que acabarse esta aventura —se instaló un peso sordo en el estómago cuando pensó en la posibilidad de regresar a casa de forma definitiva pero decidió ignorarlo—. Podría enviaros los libros.

Bardo iba a contestar cuando entró en la biblioteca uno de sus hombres. Le acompañaba un enano al que Bilbo no conocía, estaba casi sin resuello. Miró a Bilbo y a Ori.

— El rey... ha despertado.

 

El viaje de regreso a Erebor fue mucho más rápido que la ida. Bilbo apenas procesó lo que pasó después del anuncio del enano. Recordaba que tanto Ori como él se habían despedido rápidamente de Bardo, acordando dejar la conversación sobre los libros para más adelante. El hombre les había dado sus mejores deseos sobre la recuperación del rey.

Bilbo miraba la montaña y parecía que nunca iban a alcanzarla, aun cuando tardaron mucho menos que esa mañana. Necesitaba llegar y ver que Thorin estaba bien, que había servido de algo lo que había hecho. Que, a pesar de traicionarle y perder probablemente su amistad con él, había logrado salvarle, de los orcos y de sí mismo. Necesitaba comprobar si el enano aún le mantenía cercano a él.

 

Lo primero que notó Thorin al recuperar la consciencia fue el olor, que le atravesó el cuerpo como el corte de una espada, a piedra de su infancia. La humedad, el polvo y el frío que recordaba de tiempos remotos, cuando habían dado por asegurada su montaña.

Sentía el cuerpo más pesado, aunque eso no le impidió incorporarse en la cama. El pelo, suelto y largo, le tapó la cara como una cortina. En la tienda solo estaba Óin en ese momento, quien se acercó rápidamente.

— ¡Thorin! —exclamó, aliviado, antes de agacharse sobre él y empezar a comprobar sus heridas. Mientras Óin destapaba vendas y comprobaba el estado de sus heridas, Thorin observó el lugar donde se encontraba. No lo reconocía. Si era sincero consigo mismo, lo último que recordaba era la cara de Bilbo diciéndole algo. También se acordaba de las últimas palabras que le dirigió, pensando en que serían las últimas que le diría. La cabeza le daba vueltas pero necesitaba pensar con claridad y forzó su mente todo lo posible. Los retazos de la batalla fueron volviendo a su cabeza. Apretó los labios mientras una mala sensación subía por su espalda.

— Óin —llamó al enano con voz pastosa, después de tantas semanas sin articular palabra. Tomó aire antes de continuar y habló más alto—. ¿Dónde está Fíli? ¿Dónde están mis sobrinos?

Thorin hubiera esperado de cualquier otra persona una contestación esquiva, apartando la vista de sus ojos y sin querer contarle la verdad. Por eso le sorprendió tanto ver una chispa en los ojos de Óin y la sonrisa que asomaba en su cara.

— Están vivos, los dos —respondió, y Thorin sintió que el aire fluía por primera vez a través de sus pulmones. Se retiró el pelo de la cara, las manos le temblaban. Apretó el puño para parar el temblor. Sus sobrinos habían sobrevivido. Era más de lo que podía desear. No le hubiera importado morir mil veces con tal de saber que su familia estaría bien. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo, notando el olor denso de la montaña renovando sus fuerzas. Permaneció así varios minutos, consciente tan solo del aire frío, tan propio de la montaña en esa época del año, que le rodeaba.

Óin se había retirado discretamente para darle un momento de privacidad. Thorin escuchó voces acaloradas y pasos fuera de su tienda, un segundo antes de ver aparecer a Kíli. Una exclamación de salvaje alegría brotó de los labios del enano más joven. Thorin no pudo menos que imitar la sonrisa que cruzaba la cara de su sobrino, mientras había los brazos para recibirle. Kíli recorrió la habitación en dos zancadas, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura y le agarró de los antebrazos. Thorin imitó su gesto, y acercó la cabeza a la de Kíli para juntar sus frentes con suavidad. Thorin cerró los ojos mientras su mano subía hasta el cabello de Kíli, acariciando sus trenzas con ternura.

— Kíli... —susurró, el ligero temblor de su voz traicionándole y revelando la emoción que sentía. Kíli abrió los ojos, pequeñas gotas de agua salada en las esquinas, amenazando con derramarse libremente.

— Sabía que no te rendirías, tío —dijo, sonriendo—. Sabía que eras más fuerte que ese desgraciado de Azog. Bilbo nos contó que le diste su merecido.

Ante la mención del hobbit Thorin se tensó ligeramente. Sabía que estaba bien, le había visto antes de desmayarse. Pero no sabía si querría verle. Si perdonaría todo lo que había pasado, las malas decisiones que había tomado Thorin que habían puesto en peligro a todos. A sus sobrinos, al resto de enanos, a los hombres de Valle y los elfos del bosque, y también a Bilbo. Había enfrentado muchas cosas dolorosas en su vida, había madurado curtiéndose frente al dolor. Ahora no sabía si tenía la fuerza para enfrentarse al desprecio de Bilbo. Apartó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Llegaría el momento de lidiar con ellos, pero ese momento no era ahora.

— ¿Tu hermano? —preguntó Thorin, pues si algo estaba fresco en su memoria era la imagen de su sobrino atravesado por el arma de un orco y recordaba verle caer, y caer. Kíli sonrió, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

— El futuro rey sigue dando guerra —sonrió, pícaro—. Aunque va a estar una temporada muy tranquilo —dijo, con cierta sorna. Thorin le miró interrogante y Kíli miró un momento hacia la entrada de la tienda—. Hubo una complicación. Un hueso roto, casi a la altura del cuello. Temimos lo peor durante un tiempo.

Thorin apretó los dientes y se quitó las mantas de encima, antes de apoyar su peso en sus brazos para levantarse de la cama. Kíli puso las manos en sus hombros para pararle.

— No deberías moverte aún. Has estado muchos días inconsciente.

— Tengo que ver a Fíli —respondió con voz firme—. Si está así es por mi necedad. Os puse a todos en grave peligro —dijo, mientras sus ojos escudriñaban al enano, buscando alguna herida. Algo que demostrase lo que pensaba: que su debilidad, la misma que la de su abuelo, les había llevado a esa guerra. Había puesto en peligro a las personas que mantenía cerca de su corazón.

— Somos guerreros, tío —respondió Kíli con orgullo, apretando con fuerza en su hombro—. Sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos. Decidimos seguirte. Lo juramos, mi rey.

Thorin le miró largamente, los ojos azules eran una tempestad de deseos frustrados, dolor y odio a sí mismo.

— Menos mal que estáis bien... Gracias por haber cuidado de tu hermano —dijo, posando la mano sobre el brazo de Kíli. Este le sonrió, divertido.

— Deberías darle las gracias a Bilbo, entonces—su sonrisa creció, recordando los sucesos de los últimos días, agradecido por el hobbit—. Es por él que Fíli está vivo.

Los ojos de Thorin reflejaron algo más al oír aquello.

 

 

Los enanos estaban arremolinándose cerca de la tienda de Thorin cuando Bilbo y Ori llegaron allí. La mayoría de miembros de la Compañía habían dejado temporalmente sus tareas al enterarse de las nuevas. Bofur fue el primero en vislumbrar la figura de Bilbo, que se acercaba caminando por el lateral de la entrada. Cuando llegó a su altura, se paró frente a ellos, dirigiendo miradas furtivas a la tienda de Thorin. Algo comenzaba a espesarse en su interior, haciendo que tuviera que tragar saliva. Balin siguió el recorrido de sus ojos y le miró, comprensivo.

— Deberías entrar, Bilbo —dijo Balin, haciéndose a un lado, acto que imitaron el resto de los enanos. Bilbo asintió, sus pasos fueron vacilantes hasta que cruzó la cortina de la tienda. La conversación que había estado desarrollándose antes de su entrada se cortó de golpe. Kíli le sonrió, amistoso, pero Bilbo no le vio. Estaba demasiado absorto. Semanas viendo a Thorin en aquella cama, inconsciente, sin tener verdaderas garantías de si iba a despertar alguna vez. Intentando recordar el color de sus ojos y memorizar el tono exacto de azul que tenían, por si nunca volvía a abrirlos. Aquellos días había pensado en esos ojos más de lo que se reconocería a sí mismo.

Parpadeó varias veces, regresando a la tienda. Quiso decir algo pero su mirada se topó con la de Thorin y las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta. Había atesorado los recuerdos de los últimos días en algún lugar recóndito de su mente, intentando no pensar en ellos mientras había tanto que hacer, mientras Thorin siguiera tendido en una cama. Pero, como si nunca hubieran estado escondidos, todos fluyeron de nuevo hacia él.

La canción que cantó en su morada, una voz que vibró por todo su cuerpo, instándole a acompañar a trece desconocidos en su aventura. Cada una de las palabras de desaliento que había recibido durante el viaje, que sólo lograban que quisiera demostrar que era algo más que un hobbit acostumbrado al calor de un hogar. Allí oculto estaba todo, lo bueno, lo malo; como le había dicho a Thorin. La sensación de pertenecer a algo, de ayudar a aquellos trece enanos perdidos a tener un hogar. La sensación de ser necesario para alguien. Luego había llegado el oro y la piedra del arca, y la ilusión se había roto.

Pero quizás aún había mucho por salvar. El Thorin que había salido a luchar contra Azog, acompañado de Fíli, Kíli y Dwalin se parecía mucho al que Bilbo había llegado a conocer durante su viaje. El que se había despedido de él, sin nada que le recordase a la locura en que había estado sumido los días anteriores.

Ahora mismo, en esa tienda, al ver a Thorin sentado en la cama, mirándole con algo en el fondo de los ojos —algo muy, muy diferente a la locura del oro—, a Bilbo le da un vuelco el corazón.

Oh.

_Oh._

Maldición.

 

— Hola, Thorin —saludó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza mientras llevaba las manos a su espalda, retorciendo una contra la otra. Thorin seguía mirándole, apenas parpadeaba. Parecía que se había quedado sin palabras que decirle.

— Bilbo —respondió antes de que la habitación se quedara de nuevo en un silencio demasiado elocuente. La tensión de los últimos días que habían compartido se palpaba en el ambiente. Demasiadas palabras que no se habían dicho y algunas que no debieron pronunciar jamás. Kíli les miró a ambos, antes de resoplar.

— Le estaba contando a Thorin cómo ayudaste a Fíli, Bilbo —dijo, intentando guiarles a un terreno conocido, alejarles de la conversación que, eventualmente, tendrían que tener, pero no necesariamente en ese momento, cuando las emociones estaban indómitas y a flor de piel. Thorin pareció salir de su trance, parpadeó varias veces y asintió gravemente.

— No hay nada que pueda decir para que entiendas la gratitud que siento hacia ti por haber salvado a Fíli —dijo con solemnidad. Bilbo se sintió algo incómodo. En la Comarca nunca había tales muestras de reconocimiento, quizás porque nunca les sucedía nada remarcable que exigiera tales compensaciones.

— No tienes que decir nada, Thorin —dijo, pensando que si Thorin seguía mirándole así acabaría por no recordar de qué estaban hablando. Quiso acercarse a él, pero la herida de su pierna escogió aquel momento para darle un latigazo de dolor. Abrió mucho los ojos mientras dejaba escapar el aliento. Dobló la pierna y tuvo que apoyarse en la cama.

— ¡Bilbo! —exclamaron los dos enanos al mismo tiempo. Thorin se inclinó hacia delante, pero Kíli alcanzó a sostener al hobbit. Asegurándose de haber recuperado el equilibrio, Bilbo probó a dar un paso hacia delante. La pierna le dio un respiro y él mismo tomó aire, aliviado.

— ¿Te han herido? —preguntó Thorin, mirando la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

—Recibió una flecha mientras buscábamos la planta para Fíli —respondió Kíli, sin darle opción a Bilbo. La mirada de Thorin se dirigió al hobbit, nublándose.

— Kíli, concédenos un momento a solas —pidió, aunque Kíli sabía de sobra que no había sido una petición. Inclinó la cabeza y salió rápidamente de la tienda, cerrando la cortina tras de él. Thorin esperó a que se fuera para retirar las mantas y salir de la cama. Apoyó ambos pies en el suelo y, impulsándose con sus brazos, se levantó de la cama antes de que Bilbo pudiera impedírselo.

— Deberías permanecer en la cama —protestó Bilbo, acercándose a él—. Has estado mucho tiempo inconsciente, no malgastes tus fuerzas.

Thorin sacudió la cabeza, negando, antes de fijar la vista en él.

— No puedo pedirte que me perdones por todo lo que dije e hice cuando llegamos a Erebor. No, déjame continuar, por favor —dijo, cuando Bilbo abrió la boca para decir algo—. En el hielo nos quedaron muchas cosas por decirnos —continuó, su respiración iba haciéndose más dificultosa con cada palabra que pronunciaba—. Me gustaría intentar reparar el daño que he causado, si me lo permites.

En ese mismo momento, Bilbo reconoció a Thorin. Al amigo que había hecho durante aquel viaje. Alguien que pensaba que no tenía sentido regodearse en los errores, sino que había que hacer lo posible por enmendarlos, dejándose la piel en el proceso. Bilbo tragó saliva.

— Siento haber ocultado la Piedra del Arca y habérsela entregado a Thranduil —dijo Bilbo—. No tenía ningún derecho.

Thorin negó con la cabeza y, de pronto, estuvo muy cerca de Bilbo. Este podía notar el olor que emanaba su cuerpo. Una mezcla de resina de pinos, brasas de fuego y caramelo líquido.

— Tenías todo el derecho —respondió Thorin, la voz baja reverberaba en la estancia y retumbaba en el pecho de Bilbo—. Hiciste lo que debías, sólo que yo estaba demasiado ciego para verlo.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza. Sentía que habría asuntos que tendrían que aprender a gestionar, recuerdos y palabras, pero no podía culpar a Thorin por la enfermedad del oro, bastante se culpaba él mismo ya. Colocó su mano en el antebrazo de Thorin, apretando ligeramente.

— Tu pueblo necesito ahora a un rey justo y sereno. No te dejes llevar por la culpa cuando hay tanto por hacer en la montaña.

Thorin sonrió, colocando su mano derecha encima de la mano de Bilbo. Se quedaron así durante un instante, mirándose. A Bilbo le recordó a alguno de los momentos que habían compartido en la montaña, antes de que Thorin estuviera tan embebido por el oro que dejó de pensar racionalmente.

Se escuchó un ligero carraspeo a su espalda y ambos se apartaron como si la piel del otro quemase. Bilbo ciertamente notaba arder sus orejas mientras se giraba a ver la amplia sonrisa de Kíli, quien asomaba la cabeza por la cortina de la tienda en ese momento. Thorin le miraba con el ceño fruncido y Kíli se acobardó.

— Es que llevabais un buen rato aquí... y yo iba a ver a Fíli, y estoy seguro que quiere verte —dijo. Thorin asintió mientras se acercaba a una silla donde había ropas suyas y se ponía encima un abrigo oscuro. Bilbo le miró, algo intranquilo.

— ¿No será mejor que descanses? —preguntó. Thorin le miró, con algo que parecía una sonrisa.

— Ahora tengo que ver a mi sobrino, señor saqueador —dijo, con un tono de voz sino alegre, sí satisfecho—. He de comprobar por mí mismo la ayuda que habéis brindado a mi heredero.

Los tres se dirigieron a la tienda de Fíli. Kíli iba al lado de Thorin y Bilbo algo detrás, asegurándose discretamente de que Thorin pudiera avanzar. Dentro de la tienda, Fíli estaba en la cama, mirando al techo, aburrido. Su mirada se iluminó cuando vio aparecer a Thorin entre las cortinas.

— Thorin —llamó, incorporándose en la cama. El enano se acercó hasta él, arrodillándose a su lado. Se miraron un momento antes de cogerse por los antebrazos y darse un fuerte cabezazo. Bilbo rodó los ojos, preguntándose qué atractivo veían en la posibilidad de abrirse las cabezas cuando se saludaban. Tanto él como Kíli estaban algo apartados de la escena principal, dándoles intimidad para reencontrarse.

Thorin acarició con suavidad una cicatriz rosa que Fíli tenía en la sien.

— Te pido perdón por no haber sido el rey que debiera antes de la batalla —dijo, con voz pastosa—. No fui el ejemplo que siempre quise darte.

Fíli apretó los labios y el agarre de su mano en el antebrazo de Thorin.

— Los días de antes ya no existen —dijo Fíli—. Pero tú nos guiaste a la batalla, yendo por delante. Protegiendo a tu pueblo. Siempre has sido el mejor ejemplo para mí.

Thorin se irguió, sin dejar de mirar a Fíli. La batalla se había saldado con numerosos muertos entre los enanos, pero, por alguna razón, Durin había permitido que conservase a sus sobrinos, a los que mantenía cerca de su corazón y de sus pensamientos en todo momento. No sabía qué había hecho para merecerlo, pero se encargaría de estar a la altura de las expectativas que tenían puestas en él.

Kíli se acercó a la escena, sentándose en la cama de Fíli y poniendo los pies encima, ganándose un empujón de Fíli. Bilbo sonrió y se giró, dispuesto a dar media vuelta y dejarles en su momento familiar. Pero la voz de Fíli le paró antes de que pudiera salir.

— ¡Eh! ¡Bilbo! ¿Es verdad que regresas a la Comarca?

La pregunta resonó en la estancia y dejó una sensación de muda sorpresa. Thorin se giró a mirar a Bilbo y este arrugó la nariz, pensando en lo oportunos que eran los enanos algunas veces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy de acuerdo con Bilbo, los enanos tienen el don de la oportunidad jajaja
> 
> ¿Qué opinará Thorin de que Bilbo vaya a regresar a la Comarca?
> 
> Un saludo, y, si os ha gustado, ¡hacédmelo saber en un comentario!


End file.
